marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther Robinson (Earth-616)
Luther's attack on Atlantis ended with the death of most of those on deck except for himself, Lynne, and one of his colleagues. They were brought before Emperor Thakorr who ordered the men locked up, intending to execute them later. Having a change of heart about his attackers, Namor made sure that Luther learned that Lynne was captured as well, encouraging him to break out of his cell, rescue Lynne, and escape. On their way back home, their plane ran out of fuel and crashed in the Antarctic region, forcing Lynne and Luther to accept rescue from a Nazi U-Boat. By this point, Namor's mother Princess Fen demanded that Namor marry Lynne and sent him out to capture her. Namor destroyed the German sub, taking Lynn as his prisoner and leaving Luther to die in the freezing waters. Luther survived and was rescued by a British vessel. Convincing them to go back to Atlantis so he can rescue Lynne, he arrived just as Atlantean scientists finished performing an operation to turn Lynne into an amphibian. Luther rescued Lynne and once more escaped Namor's clutches. Relocating the New York City, Luther and Lynne tried to resume a normal life again. However, Namor would not stay out of their lives for long. Tracking the couple down, the Sub-Mariner forced them both to return to Atlantis with him so that Lynne could be forced into marrying him. Luther was put under the same surgery as Lynne, allowing him to breath underwater. The two humans attempted to escape only to be stopped once more by the Sub-Mariner. Giving up hope, Luther and Lynne gave up, telling Namor that they would no longer attempt to escape his kingdom. Luther and Lynne became accommodating to Namor as best they could. Following the Nazi occupation of France in 1941, Luther and Lynne accompanied Namor to France where they prevented the Nazis from digging a tunnel under the English Channel. The pair were left behind while Namor went off to aid the Human Torch prevent Imperial Japan from completing a similar tunnel to Alaska. Returning to France, Namor brought Luther and Lynne back to Atlantis with him. There, Luther was put to work in the Atlantean electronics lab. Growing homesick, Luther and Lynne requested permission to be able to return to America for a month, but this request would be denied by Emperor Thakkor. Later, Luther accompanied a team of Atlanteans to investigate an abandoned Nazi outpost. There, he used the radio equipment to call from help. The radio call was picked up by policewoman Betty Dean, a sometime ally of the Sub-Mariner. She and her Legion of Loyalists stormed Atlantis and succeeded in freeing Luther and Lynne from captivity. While escaping, Luther and the others were attacked by Nazis and were rescued by the Sub-Mariner who came to recapture Luther and Lynne. However, Betty Dean convinced Namor that he would be better to focus his energies on the Nazis instead of keeping Luther and Lynne as his slaves. Agreeing, Namor accepted their aid in rebuilding his depleted aero-sub fleet. Namor allowed them all to leave thereafter. Taking a vacation in Florida, Luther, Lynne, and Betty encountered the Lavorites aliens, claiming to come from Venus who were working with the Nazis. They convinced the Sub-Mariner to foil this operation. After which, Luther and Lynne bid Namor farewell. Luther and Lynne have not been seen since, and their fate remains unrecorded. | Powers = Luther has been surgically altered to survive underwater. His body is resistant to the oceans pressures and colder temperatures and he can breath underwater as well as on the surface. | Abilities = Luther is a capable fighter and an has an understanding of electronics. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing